Online chat enables real-time communications, usually in form of text or multi-media based messages, between two or more parties. Many tools, such as instant messengers, Internet Relay Chat (IRC), talkers, etc., are available for users to perform one-to-one chat or one-to-many group chat. Unlike other communication channels, such as emails or SMS messages, where the delay for visual access to the sent message often hampers the flow of communication, users of the various online chat systems can view the status (such as busy or away) of other users, and receive instant responses from the other users. This direct, bi- or multi-direction, and real-time nature of online chat applications make them preferred ways of communication among many people. Recently, an increasing number of corporate users are adopting online chatting as a preferred communication channel for business uses such as providing customer support. Nonetheless, most chat applications still remain only as a communication tool and do not take full advantage of the computing power available today.